Talk:Ideas Page/@comment-27144833-20170506013041
Dusks list I: Dusks list is a list of ideas i have, some connected, some not! Enemy multipliers: Enemies can gain multipliers mattering where they spawn! Multipliers increase only damage and health. Naturally they spawn with 100% (x1 damage/hp) to 150% (x1.5 damage/hp) This effects bosses as well. As you can tell by what i said it works like this: every 100% is an added whole number to the multiplying number. Example: 250% = x2.5 Another example: 100% = x1 This feature would be best handled in structures. Battle cat pets: Small additions that increase stats and help attack random enemies. You can have one of each out at once Each ones stats increase the more kills they get Every 10 kills = +1% more damage Cat pet: 8 damage 10 delay +10 health Tank cat pet: 4 damage 15 delay +35 health +8% defence Axe cat pet: 20 damage 10 delay +5% Melee damage Gross cat pet: 50 damage 20 delay +10% ranged damage Crazed cat pet: 22 damage 6 delay -8% delay Crazed tank cat pet: 7 damage 10 delay +16% defense +60 Hp Crazed axe cat pet: 35 damage 5 delay +15% melee damage -9% Melee delay Crazed gross cat pet: 75 damage 13 delay +30% ranged damage -15% ranged delay -6% spread The devalon (Boss) "The devalon is ancient, and unknown of his power, he is considered a god at this day and age" HP form 1: 1000 Melee form 1: 45 Delay form 1: 20 --form one-- In form one he will charge at the player dealing 45 damage a hit, also having a 5% chance to do 120 damage instead --form two-- Hp form 2: 60000 Melee form 2: 225 Delay form 2: 35 Meteor damage: 400 Megaton punch damage: 1337 Death burst damage: 10 In form 2 he will attack by charging at the player dealing 225 damage, but during the fight meteors fall dealing 400 damage a hit, additionally he occasionaly will walk slowly for 10 seconds, during these 10 seconds do not go near him as he will use a megaton punch, killing everything near him, and when at 44% HP he will constantly shoot Death bursts out of no where! Apperence: Form one: He looks like a small rex being the size of Zombie king but he is completley black, 0.45% transperancy, and made of neon, he also wears Dominus messor. Form two: He is the size of big ares and is 0.75% transperency, He has a purple light around him. Drops: Im putting this as an idea you can suggest Like items and such! Spawn rates: Spawn rates go as followed Frequent (Constantly spawn) Common (Many will spawn) Uncommon (Occasionaly spawn) Rare (Rarely spawn) Super rare (Very rarely spawn) Boss (Only one will spawn in the wave) Rainbowraths' soul (Common) (Material) These swords are found in shrines They are needed to make the awakened rainbowrath Rainbow shrines: Rainbow shrines include powerful enemies and the reward is a rainbow shrine chest! The chests carry helpful items! Keep on the lookout for rainbow shrines! -------- waves -------- The enemies consist in waves, the chat will tell you what wave your in! and buddies who entered as well! Each wave is rewarded with a chest! Wave 1: Zombie (200% multiplier) (Common) Zombie (500% multiplier) (Uncommon) Chest reward: uncommon box (x1) (15%) Nothing (80%) Durite ore (x1) (5%) Wave 2: Zombie (350% multiplier) (Common) Skeleton (100% multiplier) (Frequent) Chest reward: Uncommon box (x1) (18%) Nothing (82%) Wave 3: Zombie (500% multiplier) (Common) Zombie king (100% multiplier) (Boss) Chest reward: Bone scythe (x1) (5%) nothing (95%) Wave 4: Medusa (100% multiplier) (rare) Beekeeper (100% multiplier) (rare) Zombie king (180% multiplier) (Boss) Chest reward: Bone scythe (x1) (20%) nothing (80%) Wave 5: Beekeeper (350% multiplier) (Boss) Chest reward: Book (x1) (100%) Any wave past this requires: all entered players rank must exceed 25. Wave 6: Zombie king (100% multiplier) (Uncommon) Chest reward: Brain (x2) (75%) Craftbux (x40) (5%) Nothing (20%) Wave 7: Stone guardian (225% multiplier) (Rare) Demon (400% multiplier) (Common) Chest reward: Uncommon box(x1) (22%) Nothing (78%) Wave 8: Headless horseman (100% multiplier) (Boss) (No drops) Chest reward: Telamonster (x1) (1%) nothing (99%) Wave 9: Santa (100% multiplier) (Boss) (No drops) Chest reward: unobtainium (x1) (0.01%) nothing (99.99%) Wave 10: Ares (225% multiplier) (Boss) Possesed skeleton: (100%) (Frequent) Chest reward: Legendary box (x1) (First time completion) Uncommon box (x1) (45%) Nothing (55%) Any wave past this requires: all entered players rank must exceed 50, All players must have 1 legendary+ item. Wave 11: Yeti (250%) (Boss) Pharoh (250%) (Boss) Minotaur (250%) (Boss) Chest rewards: Rainbowraths' soul (x1) (1%) Nothing (99%) Wave 12: Medusa (500%) (Rare) Minotaur (750%) (Rare) Ares (1250%) (Boss) Chest rewards: Rainbowraths' soul (x1) (2%) Telamonster (x1) (2%) nothing (96%) Wave 13: Hydra (100%) (Boss) Chest rewards: Rainbowraths' soul (x1) (4%) Telamonster (x1) (6%) Nothing (90%) Wave 14: Hermes (525%) (Boss) Minotaur (900%) (Boss) Santa (900%) (Boss) (No drops) Medusa (1750%) (Boss) Paladin (500%) (Rare) Zombie king (2350%) (Boss) Hermes (100%) (Uncommon) Minotaur (100%) (Uncommon) Zombie king (100%) (Uncommon) Medusa (100%) (Frequent) Chest rewards: Rainbowraths' soul (7%) Nothing (93%) Wave 15: The devalon (100%) (Boss) (No drops) Chest rewards: Rainbowraths' soul (x1) (First time completion) All items will be rewarded: 100 craftbux 45% chance of getting an unobtainium (x1) Rainbow dye (x6) Crazed cat pet (x1)